<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blinking Game by Yeobobabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831863">Blinking Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeobobabe/pseuds/Yeobobabe'>Yeobobabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jongkey Song Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeobobabe/pseuds/Yeobobabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Jongkey drabbles and one shots based on Jonghyun and Key solo songs cuz like why not. <br/>Blinking game: two strangers meet on a train.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jongkey Song Oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blinking Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rush hour was always the worst. Jonghyun got off of work at 4:30and had to bolt to the train station to get home just in time for band practice.<br/>Today he weaved through downtown as tourists stopped in front of him to take pictures of the sky. He huffed in irritation and tried going around them, looking up to see what it was they were taking pictures of. It was probably nothing. Jonghyun hated tourists, they were always in the way. </p>
<p>He reached subway station and rushed down the stairs and into the waiting area, he saw the doors closing and rushed into the train, out of breath and sweaty. Rush hour never offered a place to sit, which Jonghyun was very much used to. However, today there was one single seat on the train. He looked around to make sure no older people were standing before taking the seat. When he saw none, he smiled and sat, loosening his tie and exhaling as he recounted his work day, his horrible tyranus boss and exhausting office job. </p>
<p>As he looked around the train, he always was shocked to see everyone looking down at their phones. He liked to people watch on his way home. There was the child playing a game on a tablet with blaring music. There was an older gentleman sitting, talking to a younger girl, who had her headphones blasting. There was the couple kissing, probably on a honeymoon or something, being gross. As the couple got a little more serious with their kissing, a boy next to them loudly cleared his throat, but did not look up from the book he was reading. This made Jonghyun chuckle as the couple jumped apart. </p>
<p>He and the boy made eye contact and Jonghyun fell red. The boy smiled at Jonghyun and Jonghyun looked down, embarrassed. When the boy returned to reading his book, Jonghyun took another peak and was smitten with how beautiful the boy was. He was almost like porcelain. His cheekbones were strong, and his eyes sharp. He radiated an obvious glow of confidence and his lips were as plump and perfect like an expertly tied bow on a gorgeous present just for him. When the boy noticed Jonghyun staring, he looked up and Jonghyun childishly looked away quickly. This went on for a while, but the boy did not say anything. <br/>The train made its first stop. People got on, people got off, but the two boys did not move. Jonghyun realized that he was holding his breath, hoping the beautiful boy was not getting off the train, and when he didn’t, Jonghyun beamed. <br/>The next stop happened, and people got off, but no one got on. <br/>The next stop, people got off, and the two boys still did not move. Not saying a word to each other, eventually daytime turned to night, and the train kept going. Jonghyun kept peeking glances at the boy, who caught onto Jonghyun’s game and kept reading his book. <br/>Eventually Jonghyun’s phone rang. He snapped out of the trance the boy left him in and answered, <br/>“Hello?”<br/>“Jonghyun, where are you? Practice started an hour ago!” The person on the other end of the phone shouted.<br/>“Shit! I’m sorry, I got caught up at work.” Jonghyun said in a hushed tone. But he saw the boy’s eyebrow go up, highlighting a scar that Jonghyun had not noticed. Jonghyun, with the phone still to his ear, cocked his head to the side, examining the scar further. <br/>“Well are you going to make it or do we need to go on without you?” The guy on the phone asked, and Jonghyun felt as if he was under a spell when he said, “J-just go without me, I’ll catch up later.” Jonghyun’s friend hung up and Jonghyun put the phone away. He looked out the window and realized he had been on the train a long time. It went from a crowded train to just him and the boy. Jonghyun wanted to say something, but he was scared. What If the boy was mean? What did his voice sound like? And then something took Jonghyun out of his trans. <br/>“Kibum.” The boy said with a small smile, still not looking up from his book.<br/>“Huh?” Jonghyun squeaked out, feeling his throat get dry immediately. <br/>“My name, it’s Kibum.” The boy still did not look at Jonghyun. <br/>“I’m Jonghyun.” Their eyes met, and Jonghyun felt his face turn red again. <br/>“Wh-wha-what are you reading?” Jonghyun stuttered and realized he had began sweating. <br/>“Something about fashion. I don’t think you would understand.” Kibum said and Jonghyun nodded and then stopped, <br/>“What’s that supposed to mean?” <br/>Before Kibum could answer, an announcement came over the train, “last stop before we start the route over, last stop.” <br/>Jonghyun looked at Kibum and realized that he hadn’t moved. <br/>“Is this your stop?” Jonghyun asked him with his brows furrowed and clear confusion written all over his face. <br/>“Is it yours?” Kibum asked Jonghyun. <br/>“No.” Jonghyun felt the train turn around and he began looking at the scenery they had just passed. The two boys sat in a comfortable silence. Kibum reading his book and Jonghyun watching him and feeling peace. Kibum smiled every once in a while when he looked up from his book and Jonghyun quickly looked away.  It felt like hours passed when they arrived back at the station that Jonghyun got on at, downtown. Nobody had gotten on or off in hours. In those hours they chatted about everything under the sun, they spoke about passions, music, books and movies. They talked about the future, and the past. They talked and talked until they both water. <br/>Jonghyun yawned, realizing it was late. Kibum looked at him yawning and yawned too. <br/>Jonghyun wanted to talk to Kibum some more but decided to close his eyes. If he got off the train he might never see the boy again, so he decided that even just for tonight, he would rest here and talk more once he woke up.  </p>
<p>But When Jonghyun opened his eyes, he looked over and the boy was gone. He felt a lump in his throat and remembered all the things he wanted to ask the boy, all of the things he wanted to talk to him about. He felt like crying, but didn’t, instead he sat. </p>
<p>Jonghyun sat on that train.</p>
<p>He rode the train back and forth for days. His friends called. His mom, his sister, but Jonghyun did not leave the train for what seemed like weeks. Jonghyun refused until he saw Kibum again and so he sat. Jonghyun watched as people sat in the spot Kibum once sat in. </p>
<p>Jonghyun eventually sat on the train one night alone, feeling hopeless. He buried his head in his hands and let out a heavy, frustrated sigh.</p>
<p>“Last stop of the night, everyone must get off here.” An announcement Jonghyun hadn’t heard before, but did as he was told, he figured it was for a good reason. Jonghyun looked at his feet and caught his reflection in the steel tile on the train floor. His hair had grown long, and as he snapped back into reality he realized he didn’t smell too great so he decided this was his last night waiting for Kibum. </p>
<p>He got off the train and saw a boy sitting at the station all alone, reading a book.</p>
<p>“Took you long enough.” The boy said and all Jonghyun could do is stare at him in awe as they made eye contact across the train station.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ll make a bunch of different one shots with Kibum and Jonghyun. These are really just for fun. I hope you enjoy ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>